Krwawy opatrunek
by Disharmonie
Summary: Lata szkolne Huncwotów i Severusa.


**Krwawy Opatrunek**

Ilekroć upadałem, miałem nadzieję, że nie ma ciebie w pobliżu. Nie mogłem znieść takiego upokorzenia, twojego wzroku spoczywającego na mojej wykrzywionej w bólu twarzy. Cierpliwie czekałem, aż moim oprawcom znudzi się rzucanie na mnie klątw, czekałem na ostatnie uderzenie. Nim zamknąłem oczy, utwierdziłem się w przekonaniu, że jednak tam jesteś, stoisz w nieznacznej odległości, spoglądając na mnie przerażonym wzorkiem. Jednak gdy je otwierałem, miałem nadzieję, że zrezygnowałeś i odszedłeś. Niestety, myliłem się. Zawsze tam byłeś, nie biorąc czynnego udziału w katowaniu mnie, ale stałeś i patrzyłeś. Obserwowałeś krew, spływającą po mojej twarzy z głębokiego nacięcia na czole. Przyglądałeś się, jak twój przyjaciel wpierw unosi mnie zaklęciem, by następnie rzucić na najbliższy mur czy drzewo. Nie reagowałeś. Nie śmiałeś się wraz z innymi Gryfonami, ale też nie powiedziałeś ani jednego słowa w mojej obronie. Udawałem, że mnie to nie obchodzi, że sam jestem w stanie poradzić sobie z moim bólem. Z tobą spotykałem się nocami. Gdy oni spali w swoich łóżkach, ty przychodziłeś do mnie. Zawsze potrafiłeś mnie odnaleźć, właściwie nie mam pojęcia jak. Znajdowałem sobie rozmaite kryjówki, jednak każda z nich okazywała się zbyt słaba, bym zdołał się przed tobą skryć. Gdy już udawało ci się mnie znaleźć, wpierw patrzyłeś na mnie ze złością, pytając dlaczego znowu to zrobiłem. Dlaczego ponownie przed tobą uciekłem. Kiedy milczałem, ty wzdychałeś, by po chwili zbliżyć się do mnie, nieśmiało wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Za każdym razem gdy to robiłeś, miałem wrażenie, że traktujesz mnie jak przestraszonego szczeniaka, który ukarałby cię za najmniejszy błąd. Nie myliłeś się. Bywały takie noce, gdy podawałem ci swoją dłoń i splatałem swoje palce z twoimi. Jednak niejednokrotnie dalej uparcie wpatrywałem się w ścianę, nie zwracając na ciebie uwagi. Wówczas kucałeś i ostrożnie się do mnie zbliżałeś. Słyszałem twój nierówny oddech, bałeś się; bałeś się, że możesz mnie stracić, a ja nie potrafiłem cię zapewnić, że nigdy się tak nie stanie. Nieważne jak zaczęliśmy, każdej nocy kończyliśmy, siedząc wtuleni w siebie. Nie potrzebowaliśmy słów, liczyły się czyny, a język naszego ciała był bardziej oczywisty, niż ich tysiące. Pamiętam nasz pierwszy pocałunek. To było na piątym roku, gdy zakrwawiony wlokłem się do łazienki, by zmyć ze swojego ciała krew. Kiedy do niej wszedłem, skierowałem się do najbliższej umywalki i zanurzyłem piekącą twarz pod strumień zimnej wody. Nie usłyszałem kiedy wszedłeś, ale poczułem, że ktoś przywiera do mnie całym ciałem i ostrożnie łapie za ściśnięte w pięści dłonie. Instynktownie wyczułem, że to musisz być ty, a pojrzenie w lustro tylko utwierdziło mnie w moim przekonaniu. Napotkałem spojrzenie twoich złotych tęczówek, w których czaiła się niema prośba. Skinąłem lekko głową, a wtedy ty odciągnąłeś mnie i ciągnąc za ręce, posadziłeś na podłodze. Nie wiedziałem, co zamierzałeś, aż do ostatniej chwili, gdy wyczarowałeś bandaże i opatrunki. Zerwałem się na równe nogi i zachwiałem, jednak ty byłeś szybszy i nim zdążyłem upaść na podłogę, objąłeś mnie w talii, przytrzymując, po czym wraz ze mną, osunąłeś się na kafelki. Właściwie nie wiem dlaczego, ale pozwoliłem ci siebie opatrzyć. Czy spowodowało to pragnienie bliskości drugiego ciała, czy zrobiłem to dlatego, że nikt nigdy tego dla mnie nie zrobił? Gdy skończyłeś, a podłoga dookoła nas była cała czerwona, ująłeś delikatnie moją dłoń w swoją. Spojrzałem ci w oczy i tym razem nie spuściłeś wzroku. Wręcz przeciwnie, patrzyłeś na mnie tak intensywnie, że zrobiło mi się nieswojo. Nagle poczułem lekki nacisk na moją dłoń i zorientowałem się, że zbliżyłeś ją do swoich ust i lekko pocałowałeś. Nie widząc mojego sprzeciwu, zacząłeś delikatnie całować każdy z moich poranionych palców. Nie odpuściłeś żadnemu, a już po chwili, skóra w miejscach, gdzie twoje usta zetknęły się z moim ciałem, paliła mnie. Nie wiedziałem jak mam się zachować, więc czekałem cierpliwie na twój kolejny ruch. Ty, gdy w końcu puściłeś moją dłoń, nieśmiało wyciągnąłeś rękę i objąłeś mnie za szyję, przyciągając do siebie. Uważałeś, by nie naruszyć żadnego z opatrunków, jednocześnie wplątując palce prawej dłoni w moje włosy. Drugą ręką pogładziłeś mój policzek i, wciąż nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku, zbliżyłeś swoje usta do moich. Gdy poczułem twoje wargi, na swoich, sapnąłem cicho, po czym również cię objąłem. Z każdą kolejną chwilą pogłębialiśmy nasz pocałunek, uchyliłem usta, wpuszczając twój język do środka, by połączył się z moim. Teraz przypominam sobie to wszystko, bo to daje mi siłę, by przetrwać. By nie poddać się, nie wykrzyczeć im w twarz, tego co się pomiędzy nami dzieje. Jednak nigdy tego nie zrobiłem. Myślałem jedynie o tym, jak później, nocą, ucieknę ze swojego dormitorium, a ty ruszysz za mną, by mnie odnaleźć.

Dzisiaj jesteś jakiś niespokojny, patrzysz na mnie, opierając się o drzewo i mam wrażenie, że coś planujesz, jednak jeszcze nie rozgryzłem co. Odbierają mi różdżkę, nie walczę o nią, a jedynie wpatruję się w ciebie. Nagle w twoich oczach błyska zdecydowanie i zbliżasz się do nas. Wyglądasz pięknie, promienie słońca tańczą na twych złotobrązowych włosach. Podchodzisz do Jamesa i kładziesz swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu, po czym drugą zakładasz mu włosy za ucho, a następnie coś szepczesz. Potter kiwa głową i odsuwa się, a ty zajmujesz jego miejsce, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech. Widywałem go wcześniej. Był przeznaczony tylko dla mnie. Czyżbym czegoś nie zauważył, czyżbyś zmienił zdanie o tym, co nas łączy, czyżby to _umarło_? Drżę, gdy rzucasz mi wyzywające spojrzenie. Zastanawiam się, czym sobie na to zasłużyłem, w którym momencie cię zraniłem, co sprawiło, że zrezygnowałeś z _nas_. Moje rozmyślenia przerywa silny ból i spoglądam na moje dłonie. Na każdym, pojedynczym palcu, widzę rozcięcie. Miejsca, w których niegdyś mnie całowałeś, skąpane są w mojej krwi. Kolejny ruch i opatrunki, które mi wczoraj założyłeś, opadają, a ja stoję, patrząc na ciebie.

Kiedy wymawiasz kolejne zaklęcie, zawisam do góry nogami, a po moim policzku spływa pojedyncza łza. 


End file.
